boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension of the International Alliance
The Ascension of the International Alliance refers to the undermining of the Federal Government of the United States as well as other political powers. Zira Miranda Grover brought the event about by gaining high-class allies to seize control over all six continents minus Antarctica, while Zygen dominated the Unknown Countries thanks to her immense knowledge of them. They kept the government of the United States intact, however, with a President serving as Zira's puppet without their knowledge. After the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle on January 16, 2016, which resulted in Zira Miranda Grover's defeat at the hands of Summer Petersen, the government was taken back and many political factions throughout the world reformed. History Background information The Ascension had its roots secretly planted when Zira Miranda Grover was born to Jenna and Zoram Grover in the Arizona desert in 1966. Her childhood was very difficult for her and her family. Food was scarce, and her homeless family moved place to place in search of food and water. Zira's parents promised her that they would get to a more desirable climate, though they warned that this may take years to accomplish. Zira spent much of her time gathering food. In 1974, a desert traveler located them, and Zira helped him get to her family's tent to offer him shelter. They quickly bonded over this time together. The man also told her all about the cithay. This ultimately led Zira to think that life would be easier in the public spotlight. Political campaign The Senator Eventually, a police squad found the Grovers by coincidence and, while keeping the fate of her parents confidential from even Zira, offered to raise her as a guaranteed future politician. After everything, Zira could not resist the opportunity to begin climbing the political ladder. Upon arriving at the headquarters where it was confirmed Zira Grover would sleep, the officer introduced her to the legislation and ensured she was made a new set of clothes. The year of training in politics began for her. Zira was often described as inexperienced and pitiable, but also brilliant and attractive. Due to her exceptional acting abilities, she was able to convince virtually all of those high up in the political party that this facade was her true personality. In her bid to become a Senator and thereby complete her training, she attended town meetings, gave speeches, and marched in parades. When she visited diners, she introduced herself to legal authorities clad in skimpy clothing and fraternized with small children there, she even let them touch her bulging, scantily-clad body if they were curious enough. In 1980, Zira was elected as the Senator for Arizona, something she described as "a crucial step to her plans". After spending several months on this post, she left Dennis DeConcini in charge and began convincing the people to vote her the first woman President. Having reengaged on the campaign trail, Zira was constantly bombarded by DeConcini for advice. Zira advocated increasing production of raw minerals and fuel from the United States of America, and increased the military power to better dominate worldwide shipping and expansive trade. She attempted to legalize weed, but her attempts failed and the bill was never passed. In 1982, she began starring in a late-night comedy show. The President In 1983, Zira was at last voted President of the United States, working alongside Fobble President , becoming the youngest to serve. In the meantime, her opponent and Reagan's, , mysteriously died in a mysterious "accident". During the 1980s, Zira became fond of Cedric, a well-to-do North Carolinian socialite and Imperial Center's premier spice dealer, in spite of his trade's seemingly questionable nature on the Imperial capital, with her expressed permission. Zira used Cedric's impeccable taste in quality spice to ensure her elite citizens indulged only in the finest product available in the solar system. Cedric therefore humbled himself before the President's good graces and also paid dues to her. In turn, Zira prevented her own spice dealers from interfering in Cedric's business as a professional courtesy. In turn, Cedric frequently presented Zira with several kilograms of the best-quality spice to maintain the woman's favor. In the mix, Ichabod Lawson became indebted to Zira, and was forced to sell both of his slave girls, Stella and Elaine to the other leader. Although Zira gave Elaine away to Black, she kept Stella for herself. The Ascension As President, Zira began a campaign to crown herself Empress and make the International Alliance she dreamed of creating a reality. Along with several other women, Zira made her bid for power during the First NoHead War. While Fromm played games of war, Zira came into league with Zygen of the Unknown Countries. Impressed, she made her the Senior to the International Alliance. Both spent their resources garnering favor with those who seemed to be shifting into power. Throughout the course of their schemes, the duo also came into contact with Zaynie and Valarie. Eventually, through many further deceptions and war crimes, Zira became Empress of the United States and distributed the power of the Alliance across the globe. Her speech intended to justify her actions comforted most of her decision to reorganize the world, but within the year many people wished they hadn’t voted for her. Under her reign, crime was often rewarded. Zira lived in the heart of her Palace, scarcely wandering far and rarely appearing in public. Wherever she was, she liked to eat nine meals a day. For Meals One and Two she always ate a big bowl of sugar cereal with candy and whipped cream instead of raisins and milk. For the others she ate fried chicken, French fries, and cookies. She never exercised, either, spending almost all of her time on her throne. Although she never laid a hand on any of them, she was also responsible for the deaths of several people, including Danny, Abu, Sectumre, and eventually both of her parents. While she laid back in comfort the guards did the killings on her command. Aftermath In 1984, Zira's throne was heavily technologically advanced by mechanics based on designs she had created years ago. Zira, due to her tremendous mass, planted herself on her throne, never rising from it, even to walk since it reclined, taking her around her Palace and to her retrofitted limousine, the Gemotre, commissioned by Stellan Howard on her orders. In 1985, Howard also designed additions to her palace, focusing on the dungeons. Howard provided Zira with almost everything she wanted, making the palace function as both a stately manor and fortress; however, he failed to provide adequate space for Zira's servants, leaving the existing dungeons intact for them to lounge in to cover up for this. This made Zira so furious that she had Howard killed immediately. After her seating, Zira made a treaty with the U.S. Government, compromising their authority for good. It also confirmed that nothing could be sold without her approval. Zira spent most of her time resting, watching television, or reading, and always had her food within easy reach. While Zira wore the same clothes she wore as President, they grew tighter and tighter as she gained considerable weight. Eventually, she wore it around her chest, which showcased her expanding abdomen. After several weeks as Empress, she ordered her guards to find a means to acquire new robes of state for her. Upon recieving them, she ordered her guards to acquire fifty young male adolescents to be trained as her bodyguards. The guards stormed into five different states of America, where they successfully captured the children. Upon learning their names from General Martin, Zira had them trained at Rhode Island Academy, which she had ordered the construction of. Zira was known to bet on skyraces. She often lost, due to the recommendations of her incompetent robot, D3R7. During such races she was, on most occasions, the host, such as at the skyrace of 2012. Zira never had any interest in the sport — sometimes falling asleep during the race — other than the profits made from inside bettors and the joy that came from having others owe her money, especially the junk dealer Albert. When Zira did win, she was rewarded with slaves and money. She made sure that she always got her money's worth "the easy way, or the hard way." After the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle on January 16, 2016, which resulted in Zira Miranda Grover's defeat at the hands of Summer Petersen, the government was taken back and many political factions throughout the world reformed. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Events Category:International Alliance